


Eye Of The Hurricane - Leon x Adriel Fanfiction Commission

by MedicatedMiserable



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicatedMiserable/pseuds/MedicatedMiserable
Summary: (Fanfiction Commission For @Fluff_Sketchin, Leonard Francis {DR OC} x Adriel Newport {DR OC} Despair/Mastermind AU).
Relationships: Leon x Adriel





	Eye Of The Hurricane - Leon x Adriel Fanfiction Commission

**Author's Note:**

> (Fanfiction Commission For @Fluff_Sketchin, Leonard Francis {DR OC} x Adriel Newport {DR OC} Despair/Mastermind AU).

The Ultimate Guard made his way through the hallway of the dorm rooms, stomping his feet as he grumbled. Another run-in with the Ultimate Teacher's Assistant himself, Leonard Francis. God, did he despise that man...at least, he believed so at the time. It even began to annoy the others how much the two argued - sure, the guard was often the one to tick Leon off to the point where he snapped, but the two were both at fault for their petty disagreements. Pointing fingers at one another, yelling, debating, insulting...it certainly didn't end there. Even before being thrown into this inescapable purgatory, the killing game, Adriel Newport and Leonard Francis had been at each other's throats since the start. There was something about Adriel's flamboyant and overly-opinionated personality that itched its way into the fiber's off Leonard's skin, and the same seemed to be done to Adriel as well. In a way, however, it was...different for the guard himself. His arguments with Leon seemed to be out of spite and annoyance from an outsider's point of view - but turn a blind eye for one moment, and you'll miss an important detail - Adriel's feelings for Leon.

It had started from the breach of attention that Adriel got from arguing with the teacher's assistant - so much was unmasked about the young man's personality just from a few simple words hanging in the air. Leonard wouldn't even admit it aloud to himself, but his personality changed drastically when Adriel provoked him. It was a side of Leon that was rarely seen by anyone else - Adriel having such a power to release this inner personality that he assumed Leon had been "hiding", it boosted his ego to enormous extents, so much so that eventually, these fallouts with Leon had brought a feeling into Adriel's chest that he was desperate to ignore but couldn't fight off by himself. He was weak at the knees for Leon, so touch-starved that it was almost impossible for the boy to comprehend. Even if Adriel had enough pride to admit it, he was going to do his best to push it down. He was the Ultimate Guard, and this was a killing game...romantic attraction was invalid here, right?

Thinking of your rival in such a way was...strange. A one-sided attraction, it seemed, and Adriel had somewhat come to terms with the fact that these feelings towards Leon were pointless - not like Leon would ever return them, would he? Certainly not after everything that Adriel had said and done to him...but something about the attention drew Adriel in like a fisherman falling for the symphony of a siren, a trance that he was captivated in - he couldn't escape it. As long as he turned his head away and refused to acknowledge it, it could be easier to hide on the outside. The two boys had just gotten out of a rebuttal after the most recent trial, and Leon seemed very heated - argumentative and defensive instead of his usual calm and understanding personality. Adriel was able to reveal so much that it was like intoxication for the both of them - little did Adriel know, Leon was secretly enjoying this as well...even more than Adriel, perhaps.

"Ghh...Leon a-and his...fuckin' attitude...I'll beat him into a pulp next time..." Adriel mumbled to himself, cracking his knuckles gently as his lavender ponytail swung behind him. He knew, of course, that this was a complete lie - sure, he may or may not have gotten a bit violent with Leon before, but it was to put on a fabrication for the other bystanders. They were stopped by the others, anyways...Adriel would never want to intentionally hurt Leon one-on-one, not when he was feeling this way about him. Walking in long strides, Adriel was preparing to head to his room at the end of the long hallway, hoping to just sleep off his annoyance - maybe his skin would look better the next morning, who knew? It was already a bit late either way, and Monokuma's nighttime announcement had gone off. Adjusting the collar of his uniform and reaching for the door handle to his room...he stopped right in his tracks.

There was a clicking noise at the end of the hallway not too far away from his room, like heels pounding lightly against the ground...sure, Adriel could assume that it was just someone else moving about at any other time, but...everyone else should be in their rooms. Had someone else left their dorm room whilst Adriel had been getting a drink in the kitchen to calm himself down? The young man was hesitant, but he slowly took a step forward towards the faint sound as he moved away from the door. He knew the consequences of this...he shouldn't be investigating such a strange noise alone, especially at this time. Why did he care, anyway? He wasn't a detective or anything, he should just go back into his room. Yet something about this noise made him too eager to check it out.

At the very end of the hallway was a door that had presumably been locked up ever since their arrival at the academy. Nobody had seemingly been able to open the door, even Adriel throwing his body weight against it had done nothing. Yet a luminous, green lighting was shining under the door as if something was glowing inside of the room, the light painting itself across Adriel's features. Someone had gotten inside...how? Monokuma had even said himself that the room had been completely blocked off, and if there was no way to get inside then...someone had to have had access to this from the start. Adriel forced his breathing to remain steady as he took another step forward, cringing a bit internally at how his footsteps made a tapping sound against the tiled flooring. The guard was close enough now to place his ear up against the door to listen for the footsteps that he had heard earlier...only now, it was silent. Too silent.

Unfortunately, Adriel had made a huge mistake - he should have run by now, or at least turned in the other direction to make his getaway back to safety so that he didn't have to be involved. But...no. He had leaned too much of his body weight up against the door whilst he was listening, and before he knew it...the door had opened unexpectedly. Adriel simply didn't have time to move out of the way, instead falling forwards and hitting the ground with a thud. He had injured his jaw harshly by landing on it, letting out a small groan of pain as he fell face first. He had tried to push his arms from under him and pull himself back up to his feet, but to no avail. He could only barely feel the stinging in his back from a heel digging into his skin until everything...faded. Silence once more.

When Adriel's eyes had flooded open once more, he was...dazed, to say the least. His head was still spinning and his jaw was in even more pain than it had been in before. His consciousness was still fading in and out, but what he could see were the blurry images of multiple computer monitors staring him in the face about six feet away from him. "W-Wh...What..." Adriel managed to mumbled out before the stinging in his jaw silenced him once more. He began to try and move his arms up towards his face, but he couldn't - he couldn't move his legs, either. Little did he know, he was inside of the same room that he had been spying on before with his arms and legs bound to a rolling computer chair by some torn electrical cables. Newport had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright lighting, not having the energy to move his head around. Eventually, when his vision had cleared up, what he saw in front of him struck a pang of practically paralyzing fear within him.

In front of him now were dozens of computer monitors of different sizes displayed on the wall and on a computer desk around him, almost surrounding him in a way. On each of these different monitors were different camera footage - of what, you may ask? The entirety of the academy, rooms from floors both locked and unlocked were on display for Adriel to see. He had known from the cameras throughout the academy that their every move was being monitored, but...not like this. On the smaller cameras even showed parts of the dorm rooms - he even swore that he could see Claude passed out in his room, his upper body practically hanging fully off of the side of his bed. What the hell...what was this? He had never expected to be watched like this, like asylum patients...worst of all, the true realization had hit him like a truck - he wasn't supposed to be in this room right now. Only the true mastermind would have had access to this.

This meant that...

"You're finally awake, Adriel. Don't worry, you were only out for about an hour...maybe two," came and unsettlingly calm voice from behind him. Adriel had let out a bit of an unwanted and panicked gasp as he tried to crane his head around to face who had been talking to him. Even in his shocked state...everything was crumbling down right in front of him once he heard this voice. It was a voice that was never able to leave his memory, replaying in what had seemed to be the best of his dreams at night. No, it...can't be...

The voice belonged to Leonard Francis.

"L-Leon...?" Adriel asked aloud, trying not to strain his voice. Despite all of the praying that he had done inside of his head for those few moments, begging that this person wasn't actually Leon...it didn't work. Out from the corner of his eye came Leon, stepping into the frightened boy's point of view. God, no, this...wasn't how it was supposed to go. The guard himself was in utter disbelief, refusing to accept the fact that this was really happening to him right now. If he could pinch himself, he would, but he couldn't even move his limbs at the moment to do that. What the hell was going on?

The man in front of Adriel looked down at him, giving him an overly calm and rather sinister smile...not the smile that Adriel had loved to see and was used to, even the cocky smile in their arguments where Leon had known that he was right and that Adriel was in the wrong. This confirmed it...this wasn't the Leon that Adriel had believed that he had known. Even his appearance and attire seemed different now - the color scheme of his clothing consisted of reds, blacks, and whites - the main color scheme of the dreadful mascot Monokuma himself. Leon tugged a bit on the long, white cape that flowed down his back, covering himself a bit luminously as if he were shielding himself from Adriel. "You've got it right, Adriel...for once," Leon spat, mocking the boy as his amber orbs widened. His glare at Adriel was crazed and delirious...he was letting his walls down more than Adriel had ever wanted to see. At least if he had been living in ignorant bliss from Leonard's real identity, he would be happier that way.

Adriel was refusing to look Leon in the eyes...he just couldn't. This whole situation, it was too much for him - he was overflowing up to the brim with emotions, emotions that he had been so desperately trying to hide ever since this killing game started. Now, it was Leon's turn to finally gain Adriel's attention in a way that pissed him off beyond belief. "Look at me, Adriel..." Leon mumbled in a lowered tone, his eyes narrowing at Adriel expectantly. Adriel's eyebrows furrowed as he bit his bottom lip...he didn't want to look Leon in the eyes. He was a liar, a deceiver...yet he just couldn't bring himself to hate him completely. This was practically torture for Adriel in its own twisted way.

In the blink of an eye, Leon had leaned down in front of Adriel, wrapping his left hand firmly around Adriel's jaw with no consideration about the fact that Adriel had injured it. Adriel had let out a rather loud cry as his jaw was twisted up towards Leon, now being forced to look him straight in the face. Leon quickly brought his index finger up on his right hand and placed it delicately against Adriel's lips to quiet him. "Shhh...nobody is going to hear you, Adriel..." Leon mumbled, raising an eyebrow at the boy slightly as he motioned towards the monitors. Adriel was confused - the dorm rooms were right down the hall, and this room certainly wasn't soundproof...how wouldn't anyone be able to hear him? Leon let out a small chuckle as he pointed up to a specific monitor showing a darkened room that seemed to be holding a generator inside. "This room that we're in is the only safe room at the moment," Leon explained calmly. "Every other room in this facility is being filled with a sleeping gas from this generator - nobody is awake to hear your screaming. Make one wrong move, and I'll press this shiny red button right here..." Leon paused, moving his hand away from the monitor and down to the desk where the button was placed. "This button will eject a new gas into the air from the generator - poisonous gas. I won't hesitate to kill everyone else in here but you and I."

Adriel's eyes were widened as much as possible, his breathing speeding up in panic despite him trying to control it...if he did anything wrong right now, he alone could become the cause of death for the rest of his friends and peers. Sure, someone as outgoing as Adriel surely didn't get along with everyone here, and he was sure that Leon had been proof of that - but the guilt of losing so many lives because of his own actions, his own mistake...that would be too much for even someone like Adriel to bare. His body had frozen up a bit, only managing a small head nod despite the pain that he was still enduring. "...Good," Leon stated bluntly, a small grin tugging at his lips as he removed his grip on Adriel's jaw.

The Ultimate Guard winced at the pain, looking back up at Leon with watery eyes. "What...do you want from me...?" Adriel asked. His voice was weak and shaky from so much shock, much more than he had anticipated it to be. He sounded so vulnerable, and he hated it - it chipped away at his dignity, whatever he had of it left remaining at least. There was silence for a good few moments, a very uncomfortable silence at that, until Leon had finally decided to speak.

"I don't know, Adriel...I wonder why," Leon hummed, sliding himself onto his desk so that he was now sitting on it in front of the monitors, his silhouette set aglow. It was obvious now that since Leon had the upper hand on Adriel, he was going to mock him as much as possible. This feeling of vulnerability, especially to the mastermind himself, was one of Adriel's worst weaknesses. It was breaking him piece by piece. "Well, you see Adriel...you underestimated me, far too greatly," Leon chuckled. "My my, did you really think that I wasn't aware of how you felt about me?"

Out of all of the horrible, despair-filled things that Leon could have said to him, Adriel would have never expected this. He had...failed. He failed to cover up how he felt, to maintain the strong, unbreakable image of the heartbreaker that he had set out to be. One of his worst fears was love itself, knowing that such emotions could cause him to be easily manipulated - that was exactly what was happening now. He had failed completely, and there was no running away from that. Judging by the drained, hurt look on Adriel's face, Leon knew that his words had affected him - but he wasn't about to stop there. "I would have never taken you for a hopeless romantic, you know...maybe I still do have some charm left in me, huh?"

"S-Shut up! Just shut up!~" Adriel yelled, the chair moving ever so slightly as he thrashed. His ponytail that he was wearing had started to slip out quite a bit - his anger was only making Leon more amused. He was looking for a reaction, and Adriel was giving him exactly what he desired.

"Well, since you asked SO nicely, I suppose I'll keep talking," Leon teased, leaning down uncomfortably close to Adriel's face. Even in such unsettling circumstances, Adriel just couldn't help but blush slightly at how little space was left between the two's lips. He could practically feel Leon's hot breath against his skin, it was....exhilarating. "You see, Adriel, you...intrigue me. So many nasty comments and yet, every time you look away from me, I can see that little blush upon your face." Leon's voice was soft and...comforting. Adriel had almost gotten lost within his words, forgetting about his current situation until the blushing was mentioned.

"W-What? I don't blush when I look away from you!" Adriel defended. Even with his confidence, Adriel didn't have a mirror on him during every argument that he had with Leon. Had he really been blushing all that much? If what Leon was saying was true, he had caught feelings for this despicable man worse than he had imagined it. This is...why he was afraid of loving anything but himself. Selfish, but wise in a way...up until he fucked everything up. Lesson learned, he supposed.

"Oh, but you do, Adriel. There's a lot that you don't know about yourself that I do...after all, your dorm room is my favorite camera to watch." Adriel couldn't believe what he was hearing - was Leon...flirting with him? Especially in a situation like this, it was terrifying for Adriel. The feeling of being stalked wasn't attractive to him, not at all. He was afraid of the truth, the compliments, and the affection. He wasn't ready, not to fall this hard for such a terrible person as Leon, and yet he found himself spiraling for the Ultimate Teacher's Assistant. He was only supposed to care about himself, yet Leon had woven a clear web into his mind that trapped him there eternally. It was the art of manipulation, manipulation executed without flaws.

"Just...g-get to the point. I'm tired of listening to you run your mouth, goddammit! What do you want from me?!" Adriel yelled in a begging tone. It seemed that Leonard enjoyed having this dominance over Adriel - it was revenge for all of the times that he was insulted and put down. There was so much toxicity between Adriel and Leon...but every time Adriel remembered that stupid little smile on Leon's face during the class trials, he relapsed with his feelings all over again. Leon tilted his head to the side at Adriel a bit, as if he were a confused puppy.

"I want you to join me, Adriel."

Hearing these words caused Adriel's breath to hitch in his throat - he should have seen that one coming. It would be too dangerous to let Adriel just run along free with this information...so Leon's last resort would be to recruit him. That, or...who knows what would happen. Adriel didn't doubt for one moment that Leon could kill him off right here, right now. At least if he went now, he could possibly have a death that meant something. If he died to protect the others, then...he would be satisfied. It's what the Ultimate Guard would do, right?

It was strange how he was a guard, but he couldn't even protect himself.

"You heard me right," Leon began, lightly placing his hand on the red button once more. "Join me. I can let you live, as long as you give me the information that I want about the others. We can spread this...exhilarating feeling of despair...together. Isn't that what you want, Adriel? To be together?" Leon asked him. Adriel couldn't help but scoff, shaking his head lightly.

"You fuckin' pig..." Adriel mumbled, his glance angled down at the ground. "I wanted you. N-Not this...fuckin' copy of you. I thought that we were fighting for hope, isn't that what we had started together?! You're just gonna fuckin' switch sides on me now like none of that ever mattered?!" Adriel's voice had gotten higher, a habit of his own when he was upset. Now his eyes were watering more, but not from physical pain - from tears. He hadn't let himself cry in a while, he had been too stubborn for that...but maybe one last cry before his life ended would be worth it. He was in the eye of the hurricane now - his decision could cost his life, but it was a risk that he was willing to take. He would rather die with his pride over anything else.

Leon only stared in silence for a couple of moments, almost as if he were...conflicted. If that was actually what Leon was feeling, Adriel didn't know. Finally, he began to talk again, clearing his throat. "I never switched sides, Adriel. Hope just doesn't exist within these walls. You should know that by now, sitting so hopelessly in that little chair of yours..~"

If there was one thing that Adriel despised with all of his heart, it was being looked down upon. He had very high expectations of himself, and he had too much determination left in him to let him lose to this monster of a person, no matter what. "Shut the hell up and listen to me!" Adriel yelled, a tear cascading down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I won't fuckin' listen to you, no matter what...I-I'm not your little puppet to play around with. If that's your idea of love, then go fuck yourself! I loved you for who you were, Leon, w-who I...thought that you were. And maybe...maybe I still do..." Adriel's voice trailed off as he shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "I won't side with you, not for despair. Even if it kills me. Do whatever you want to me - torture me, skin me alive, chop my fuckin' head off and place it on the table in the dining hall for all I care. But if you're going to kill me, you better fuckin' stare me in the goddamn eyes while you do it - because I want you to remember this, Leon. Just...remember me..."

Adriel's voice had cracked at the end, choking up at his own words. He didn't even have the will to look up and see Leon's reaction, he just let his head hang low and the tears begin to fall faster. His clinginess had really begun to show now, that was quite obvious. Even in his final moments, he needed Leon. He just wanted to see him smile, a genuine one...one last time.

Adriel had opened his eyes finally to the sound of Leon's footsteps approaching him, the young man now towering right above the guard. Adriel blinked and few times to clear his vision, studying Leon's face...something had changed. The crazed look in his eyes, the delirious smile that pulled forcefully at the corners of his mouth - it was gone. Instead, his eyes looked empty, almost saddened in a way, and his smile had gone limp and turned into a neutralized expression. There was silence for a good twenty seconds until Leon's hand began to snake down behind him to his belt. He pulled out a tool that Adriel was unfamiliar with, but it seemed to be some type of medical syringe. Adriel's eyes widened and bit once seeing this - was that poison? Was he going to go against Adriel's request and killing him off so simple and quick? "N-No, what are you doing?! Y-You can't, please-"

Adriel's begging was cut off by Leon, leaning down and pressing his finger to Adriel's lips the exact same way that he had done before - this time, more forcefully.

"Goodnight, Adriel."

The guard couldn't remember anything after the sharp end of the tool was plunged into his throat, which was actually a tranquilizer. Everything faded out once more, his consciousness drifting off into a state of limbo. It was like he was floating, perhaps up with the clouds somewhere, free of this prison that he had been trapped in. Little did Adriel know, when he woke up, he wouldn't remember a thing of what had happened that night.

The boy gripped at the bedsheets beneath him, groaning as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He hadn't changed his clothes, still in his guard uniform. His hair was quite the mess as well, all frizzy and puffy, no longer contained within the restraints of his usual ponytail. Adriel's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he pulled himself out of bed, glancing over at his alarm clock. He had to do a double-take because he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had slept through the Monokuma announcement.

"Shit..." Adriel grumbled, swiftly making his way into his dorm bathroom to get himself together. Whilst he was pulling his hair into a much better ponytail, he had noticed that there was a band-aid placed onto his neck. Squinting his eyes, he pondered what had happened to him before he went to sleep. He must have been so exhausted from the trial that he didn't remember the previous events - an injury, perhaps. There wasn't much that Adriel could do about it, and he was in too much of a rush to leave his dorm to do further investigation. The others must be worried about him, after all - usually, tardiness in this facility meant that something bad had happened to you.

Once he had finished getting himself ready so that he didn't look like so much of a mess, Adriel speed-walked down the hallway towards the dining area where they would all meet for breakfast in the mornings, hoping that everyone would be there. Sure enough, they were all in their usual seats, expressions of concern and confusion on most of their faces. "Good morning..." Adriel greeted in a lower tone than usual, rubbing his eyes - why the hell was he so tired?

The first one to spring out of her seat was Rosalie, followed by the others with multiple questions on where Adriel had been that morning. He was forced to explain multiple times that he had somehow slept in, which was, in the very least, mortifying for the boy. He really should work on that somehow - maybe start going to sleep earlier. The last one that he saw in the group was Leon, who had gotten shoved into the back of the curious crowd.

"Adriel, it's good to see you alive."

The guard turned his head towards Leon, watching as they locked eyes. It wasn't the way that Leon had worded it that made Adriel feel strange, because it was quite normal for the two to make offensive and sarcastic comments like that towards one another. It was almost genuine, too genuine...something just seemed weird about it. A chill slowly crept up Adriel's spine as he straightened his posture. "I could say the same for you, Mr. Obnoxious," Adriel shot back in his usual snarky tone.

The Ultimate Teacher's Assistant let out a small chuckle as Max had caught his attention, the whole group beginning to converse with one another. Still, for some reason, Adriel couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Leon. He didn't understand why, but it was like the atmosphere and connection between the two had changed completely. Was it the argument that they had the previous day that was making the Ultimate Guard feel such a way, so...insecure?

For the rest of the day, Adriel didn't try to make too much conversation with Leon, and it seemed that Leon had done the same...maybe they were both feeling the same way about each other, this unexplainable tension that was building up. It was at least a relief for the rest of the group that they weren't bickering like usual. As Adriel laid down in bed that night, pondering the next day's killing motive and what it would be, he couldn't help but bring his hand up to his neck to caress the bandage that had been placed over it.

He was missing something, and he was going to find out what.


End file.
